


Torb Gets Gnomed

by TurkeyRaptor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Im a man who makes mistakes, M/M, PWP without Porn, Robot on person porn, bastion tops, midget porn, please dont make fun of me, robot porn, this is not one, this is to prove something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeyRaptor/pseuds/TurkeyRaptor
Summary: Torb confessed his love for Bastion. Bastion agrees to go out on a date with him and later shows him something....





	Torb Gets Gnomed

It was a bright day, Bastion had found himself in the workshop needing some _smaller_ internal repairs. Bastion figured Torbjörn would be just the person to go to. His golden beard capturing Bastion's sights as the omnic made his way over.

"Dwee wee woh?"

"Ahh you talking tin can what has you here in my workshop today?" Torbjörn looked up at the "tin can" he spoke of, often and fondly when he wasn't around.

"Dun dun boop boop-boop boop bwooooooooooom,"

"Ahh, sit here on my table I'll take a look," Bastion complied to the midgets words, sitting on the table. "Now could you please explain a little more about what seems to be the problem,"

"Bweeeeeeeeeeeoh. Sh-sh-sh dwee...." Bastion looks at Torb to see him looking away. "Zwee?"

"Uhhh nothing.... thats just such a... _sensitive_ area, are you sure you don't want someone else to check it out?" torb asks with lots of hesitation to not hurt the omnic's feelings.

"Bwoo chirr chirr _chirr_ chirr chirr chirr chirr"

"OH.... _oh_ " Bastion picked up the small male, turning him over on to the cold table. "Bastion.... I don't know if I should..... you're an omnic and im a midget"

Bastion didnt seem to care for the voice of reason pushing Torbs beard out of the way to have better access to his wiener.

“But…”to rb was reaching for excuses “we dont have any lube”

“Zwee-ah weee doo woo.” Bastion’s excuse was weak at best and they both new it. Bastion pulled out torb’s partly hard cock and started to strock it. Hearing torb give out a weak moan gave bastion some enthusianism.

“If… if we are to do this, please talk dirty to me.”

“Whoo-vweeeeee heheheh.”

“Oh shit yes please fuck me Bastion”

“Woo, boo doo boo doo doo doo doo!” Bastion pulled out his massive omnic cock. Stroking Torb harder he begain to pant and moan, cuming into  bastions one hand. “Bweeeeooo, _boop boop zheeoo_.”

Bastion begain to prep torblorn e for his massive cock, pushing his fingers into torbs mouth, the other sucking willingly moaning as his did so with bliss. Bastion pulled his fingers out and started to open up torbs asshole with his fingers being gental at first and then  trying to find his prostate. Bastion chuckled when torb clenched around his hand when he hit that one spot. Bastion pulled out his hand and readyed his cock, lining it up with torb’s asshole he shoved in torb let out a deep moan at the penatration. Bastion groaned as he bottomed out in torb’s body.

After letting torbjorn adjust Bastion sets in at a reletless pace.

It didnt take long before bastiona and torb cummed, bastions hot load dripping out of torb’s ass and torbs seman dripping off of Bastions chest plate.

“Well…. I guess you dont it fixed anymore hehehe” Torb said breathlessly and basiont chortled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I prove myself through this hate


End file.
